¿Estás enamorado de Makoto?
by La pooh
Summary: "Era de noche, llovía y Rin le preguntó a su novio ¿estás enamorado de Makoto?" SouMako/Rinharu(Harurin) Advertencia: Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

—Haru, se honesto ¿estás enamorado de Makoto?

Dejó el pedazo de caballa de nuevo en el plato para mirar fijamente a su novio. Podría decir "sí" pero el brillo en los orbes del pelirrojo le hicieron guardar silencio. Solo fue consciente de la seriedad del asunto cuando Rin, guiado por la premisa "quien calla otorga" se había levantado encontrándose ya se encontraba colocándose sus deportivas. Suspiro.

—Rin, ¿De qué hablas?—Interrogó.

Ni siquiera volteó. No iba a llorar frente a ese cretino. Su mano tomó el pomo de la puerta y Haruka lo aferró por la muñeca. Hubo silencio cortado proféticamente por el sonido del teléfono. Dos, tres, cuatro timbres y contestador.

 _"Haru, anunciaron lluvia eléctrica. No salgas y cierra todas las ventanas."_

—Makoto teme a las tormentas, debería llamarle.

Dijo después de unos segundos silenciosos. Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Entonces, ve a protegerlo. Anda, que tu ex novio regrese solo. No hay problema. Ojalá un rayo me caiga y puedas ir a ser príncipe.

Ahora Haru no entendía qué pasaba. Makoto era su amigo desde elemental; era de suponer que se ayudaran. Aunque algo en el prefijo "ex" le molestó, y si supiera de inteligencia emocional sabría que también le entristeció.

—Si necesitabas verlo con otro para darte cuenta me hubieras dicho. Así hasta te hacía un favor y me liaba con Sousuke.

Terminó por explotar Rin. Claro, Haru también lo había hecho ante la última frase. Como si fuese agua, Haru se abalanzó sobre el delgado cuerpo frente suyo. Lo estampó contra la pared y concentró su mirada en él.

— Makoto es mi amigo y tú no regresas a dónde esté Yamazaki —ordenó con su voz un tanto alterada, cosa completamente inusual.

— ¿Ahora vas a fingir qué estás celoso de Sousuke?

En ese momento todo cuadro. Podría ser una anemona en esas cosas de sentimientos pero, a veces, lograba identificar los celos.

—Tú estás celoso de Makoto.

—Y tú de Sasuke. —Repitió

—Mentira

—Entonces, ¿por qué todo es Makoto? Hasta te preocupas por él y su miedo a las tormentas

—Es mi amigo. —respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Nagisa y Rei no lo son?

—Ellos se cuidan entre sí. Son pareja— En serio Haru estaba perdido.

— Makoto tiene a Sousuke— Debatió el pelirrojo al borde del llanto.

—Ese es el problema

— ¿Ves? Estás celoso de Sousuke y no por mí.

Se rompió, se sentía tan cansado que dio rienda a sus lágrimas. Metió su mano al bolsillo y apretujó el papel que iba a hacerlos felices. Tragó saliva y lo sacó, lo aventó al pecho de su ex novio. Y como la lluvia ya sonaba furibunda caminó hasta la habitación tantas veces compartida.

Haru quedó estático. Llamaría a Makoto, su sustituto materno, porque definitivamente no sabía cómo actuar ante el "Positivo" escrito en la hoja. Claro ahora Makoto tendría que hablarle de la profundidad de los celos. 

* * *

Mi primer "fic" drabble del fandom de Free. Se suponía iba a ser independiente, pero luego quise hacerlo two-shots pero creo que serán tres (que ojala sean drabbles). También se suponía iba a ser cómico pero es tan drama queen. No sé qué me paso, no es mi mejor redacción pero las ganas de escribir de estas parejas fue mayor. Supongo que ahorita redactaré la segunda parte. SouMako

* * *

"Porque lo mejor para distraer al miedo es una buena sesión de sexo" Sousuke dijo era un proverbio chino ancestral y Makoto, como buen novio, no iba a desconfiar de él, menos una noche con tantos truenos, relámpagos y torrenciales cascada golpeando su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero la escuela y la mente no ayudan mucho. Ya estoy trabajando en la tercera y, posiblemente última parte. Espero que esta les guste. ¡Gracias por leer!

—No es tan imprudente como para salir a disfrutar de su preciada agua. —Le sorprendió el susurro de su novio quien lo había aferrado por el torso cuando colgó. Siguió mirando la ventana ya empapada, el primer relámpago surcó el oscuro cielo. Segundos después el sonido de un trueno le hizo estremecer, cerrar sus ojos y morder su labio de manera inconsciente.

—Eso espero. —Logró musitar.

Sousuke miró con ternura a su pareja. Era evidente su miedo y aun así pensaba en Nasase y su bien. Alargó su brazo y cerró la cortina evitándole a Makoto seguir viendo la película de terror que era ese fenómeno natural para él. Sonrió ladino.

—Conozco la manera para alejar el miedo. —recordó como muchas otras veces. Makoto viró su rostro para sonreírle sonrojado. Sabía la respuesta "una buena sesión de sexo", o eso rezaba un viejo proverbio chino, según su chico; y él, como bueno novio no iba a desconfiar de Sousuke. Menos en una noche con tantos truenos, relámpagos y torrenciales cascadas golpeando su casa.

Giró su cuerpo. Sus labios fueron recibidos con un ósculo y su espalda con caricias atrevidas con intenciones de arribar al sur. Concentrados Makoto se dejó recargar contra la fría pared y Sousuke se permitió bajar sus besos por el cuello desabrochando en el proceso el pantalón de su amado nadador.

Los juegos preliminares pronto les convirtieron en dos cuerpos desnudos, jadeantes, necesitados de más acción. Dilatado a satisfacción Sousuke se introdujo en su novio con suavidad. Una, dos, tres veces. Comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo, ambos concentrados en el acto cuando comenzó el molesto ruido del teléfono a sofocar sus gemidos.

Timbre, timbre, contestador. Silencio.

Ambos se observaron escuchando la respiración al otro lado de la línea trayendo de vuelta al miedo de Makoto.

—Sou…

Más silencio.

— ¿Makoto?

La voz de su amigo. Suspiró realmente aliviado el castaño. Alivio que no le duro mucho ¿por qué le estaría llamando Haru a tal hora de la noche?

—Es positivo. —Logró musitar el azabache al otro lado del aparato con la hoja doblada temblando en sus manos

La pareja se miró con duda sin saber si continuar o caer en la tentación del chisme, preocupación fraternal.

—Voy a ser papá y Rin ha terminado conmigo. —Consiguió expresar sin salir del shock de la noticia.

Esa frase fue suficiente para separar dos cuerpos unidos que se observaban con asombro y algo de enfado naciendo en el más alto.

—Nanase —Gruñó con molestia Sousuke mientras Makoto, aun en cuatro, se dirigía al teléfono para colocarlo en altavoz.

—¿Cómo qué papá y cómo qué terminar? —Interrogó atónito sin encontrar pies o cabeza a lo dicho por su amigo —Espera, ¿dónde está Rin? —cuestionó volviendo a ser consciente de la tormenta, la cual ya había aminorado hasta llovizna.

Un suspiro al ser escuchado.

—Se encerró en nuestra habitación. Está llorando y no me deja entrar.

"¡Estúpido, Nanase!" Gritó Sousuke comenzando a buscar ropa.

"¿Qué paso?" Comenzó la conversación ya sin altavoz Makoto.


End file.
